


every time i look at you, i only see her

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Set between 5x13 and 5x14, what Oliver assumed would be a normal lunch with his girlfriend at the office turns into much more and he resolves himself to winning back the woman he truly needs by his side





	every time i look at you, i only see her

Having Thea back in the mayor’s office makes Oliver ecstatic. He loves his sister so much and having her around makes his day better, always.

 If only he could stop these comments about his girlfriend.

Don’t get Oliver wrong, he knows Susan isn’t the love of his life. No, he managed to screw that up phenomenally and now the woman he knows he will always be cursed to love may possibly never forgive him. God, when did his life become a freaking soap opera?

But that’s the thing. Susan doesn’t make him forget how much he loves and yearns for Felicity. She does, however, take his mind off of it for a moment, even the briefest. After the anguish that Oliver’s heart has been through in the past year, a small fling with a reporter is what he deserves, at least that’s what he’s deluded himself into thinking.

Of course, his sister feels a different way.

“Mayor Queen, Miss Williams is here for lunch.” His assistant tells him and Oliver smiles, ignoring the way that Thea groans behind him.

“Thank you, Jackie, send her in,” Oliver tells her and turns back to his sister, leveling her with a glare. “Can’t you play nice for twenty minutes?”

“Nope, and luckily I don’t have to. I have lunch plans.” Thea grins, swinging off of her perch on his desk and grabbing her coat from the coat rack by the door.

“With who?” Oliver asks, realizing that it sounded far more judgemental than he meant it to, especially as Thea whirls around to glare at him. “I’m not saying you don’t have other friends but I just thought we could get lunch together.”

“Get rid of the Dragon Lady and we can have lunch tomorrow.” Thea smiles and Oliver rolls his eyes, taking a deep breath. Before he can speak, however, voices sound through the door that Jackie left open.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Susan’s obvious voice asks and Oliver frowns at the disdain dripping from it.

“I have lunch plans.” The other voice answers and Oliver recognizes it immediately. It’s the voice that guides him through every mission, the voice he hears in his dreams at night, _Felicity._

“Mayor Queen already has lunch plans.” Susan answers and Oliver stops himself from stepping outside and telling his girlfriend not to speak to Felicity that way. But he lost that right, along with a million others.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not here for Mayor Queen then.” Felicity comments, with a trace of amusement in her voice and Thea takes that as her cue to step outside, Oliver close behind her.

“Felicity!” Thea grins and throws herself into the blonde’s arms. Felicity merely grins, squealing a little as they rock back and forth.

“Oh, I missed you!” Felicity grins and Oliver can’t help the smile on his face either. Felicity’s and Thea’s friendship always manages to make him smile. To see two women he loves so deeply get along so well, of course, it makes him grin like an idiot.

A smile on Felicity’s face is also far too rare an occasion these days that Oliver can’t begrudge anything that puts one there.

“Hi, Oliver.” Susan smiles, sidling up to him with the bag of takeout dangling from her long fingernails.

“Hi.” He greets a little coldly, his eyes still on the scene of his sister and ex-fiancee who are still embracing tightly.

“You have so much to catch me up on! I want to know absolutely everything!” Thea is grinning but it softens a little at the sad look that crosses Felicity’s face. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Felicity assures the younger woman as they step apart but Thea loops her elbow through her friend’s and Oliver is grateful for his baby sister at that moment.

“Felicity, it’s nice to see you.” Oliver smiles, keeping up appearances in front of Susan even though he left the bunker in the early hours of the morning.

“You too Oliver. You look… well.” She comments and he smiles. It’s strange, being out in a public space like this again with her. It seems to force their old awkwardness up again despite their usual banter that they share in the bunker.

“You do too. Well, enjoy your lunch ladies.” He smiles at the two of them and Thea grins, bouncing on her heels.

“Come on, I’m starving!” Thea grins and Felicity chuckles, squeezing her arm as they start to move. “See you later Ollie. Miss Williams, I trust you’ll have left by the time I get back.”

Felicity coughs to hide her smile before she smiles softly at Oliver. “Bye.”

“Bye ‘Licity.” He returns just as softly, the first part of her name dropping off in the same way it used to on lazy mornings spent in bed and tired cuddles after long missions.

“Oliver, you only have half an hour for lunch.” Susan reminds him and he nods, smiling softly at Felicity before she turns her attention back to Thea. The sound of her laughter echoes down the hallway as she walks away.

“Come on.” Oliver prompts and leads his girlfriend into his office, helping her to layout the takeout she’s brought for lunch.

“She likes to make a spectacle out of herself, doesn’t she?” Susan comments and Oliver freezes, a frown coming across his face. He doesn’t know whether she’s talking about Thea or Felicity but the thought of it being about either makes his blood boil.

“Pardon?” He frowns, a box of chow mein halfway to the table.

“I mean, I know she doesn’t have a job at the moment but she doesn’t need to make herself seem desperate by parading around your office. It’s a little much.” Susan smirks as she sits on one of the chairs by his desk.

“She’s actually working on a start-up and I wouldn’t call meeting Thea for lunch parading.” Oliver frowns, that familiar feeling rising in him that happens whenever anyone insults the woman he… Felicity.

“She could have met your sister at the restaurant. Also, you don’t find that strange? That she has lunch with your sister even though you two have broken up.” Susan asks, leaning forward and Oliver notes that this is starting to feel more like an interview than a casual lunch date with his girlfriend.

“Thea and Felicity are friends, that has nothing to do with my relationship with Felicity,” Oliver remarks, snapping the chopsticks apart and starting to eat. Susan does the same with a shrug.

“I don’t know. I’d find it weird to be such close friends with an ex’s family. Your sister hates _me_ though, so what do I know?” Susan shrugs and Oliver frowns.

“Thea doesn’t hate you…”

“Oh please. It’s fine, women tend to not like me.” Susan shrugs it off and Oliver frowns, wondering why Susan doesn’t see a problem with that statement.

“I still don’t really appreciate you talking about her like that.” Oliver frowns, the words spilling out of him before he can stop them, and Susan raises an eyebrow.

“Have you forgotten the right way round for this? I’m your girlfriend, she’s your ex.” Susan tells him and Oliver sighs, rubbing a hand over his brow.

“Maybe you should just go. I’ve actually got a lot of work to do.” Oliver replies and Susan scoffs, her eyebrows rising in disbelief.

“You know, my friends warned me that you wouldn’t be over her. That something as deep as the two of you shared couldn’t go away in less than a year, especially when you were the one who was dumped. You do remember that, right? She left you, not the other way around. She doesn’t want you, Oliver. She’s made that very clear.” Susan tells him and Oliver shakes his head, packing the food back into the bag.

“You don’t know anything about what you’re talking about. Please, just go.” He tells her and Susan scoffs, storming out of the room and taking the food with her.

“I’d watch out Mayor Queen, your secrets might not be as concealed as you thought,” Susan comments before she leaves fully and that makes him frown but he can’t really focus on that right now as the anger flows through him.

Susan has no right to talk about Felicity like that. She doesn’t know her, or her story, _their_ story. The press take the little information they’re given and twist narratives around it but they never have the whole story.

And the whole story is that Oliver fucked up. He lied to the love of his life about something absolutely major and now he has to wait. He hopes that they’ll find their way back to each other, that he can earn his place back in her life.

Truth be told, Oliver Queen is nothing without Felicity Smoak.

She’s his light. His angel.

_The one who lights his way._

He can’t let himself forget that. He won’t.

They belong to each other and they’ll figure it out. He knows they will. He’s just got to make it up to her first.

 


End file.
